Subscriber identity module card (Subscriber Identity Module, abbreviated as SIM card) is a special smart card, has been a standard contact integrated circuit (Integrated Circuit, IC) card at present. SIM card conforms the roles of the contact IC card (ISO7816 standard) and the specification of the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) GSM11.11, etc. standard, and can implement the storage of the data (for example, when applied to terminals, being capable of storing the information, such as telephone book and short messages, etc.), and also can complete the subscriber identity authentication when the information is validated with legality (i.e., when validating, the personal identification number (PIN) of the party to be validated and the authentication key (Ki) are both correct), and can encrypt the subscriber information by adopting encryption arithmetic, etc. and furthermore SIM card also has the features, such as set-card separate operation, high safety in communication, and low cost, etc.
At present, SIM card chip and the terminals connect each other via 8 contacts, these 8 contacts will be simply described as follows:
(1) Power supply VCC (contact C1): the contact for connecting with a voltage source provided at terminals, usually, the manners of supplying to a SIM card including 5 V, 3 V and 1.8 V, most SIM card adopted at present can support 3 V/1.8 V, such that there is provided a boost circuit in a voltage-stabilizing circuit at terminals.
(2) Resetting RST (contact C2); the contact for transmitting the operation reset signal of the SIM card, and for performing the reset operation of the internal processor of the SIM card.
(3) Clock CLK (contact C3): the contact for transmitting a clock signal, SIM card usually adopting clock signal with two frequency, one is a reference clock signal with the frequency of 13 M/4, 3.25 MHz and the other one is a reference clock signal of 1.083 MHz.
(4) USB+(contact C4): the contact being a reserved interface for implementing the communication between SIM card and the USB interface.
(5) Ground terminal GND (contact C5): the contact being used for grounding.
(6) Programming voltage VPP (contact C6): the contact for supplying to the programming of the SIM card, in the terminals adopting SIM card at present, the contact being usually an empty foot or connecting with the supply cable of the VSIM power cable, the contact can support the single wire protocol (Single Wire Protocol, SWP), and being reserved for the function of supporting the near field communication (Near Field Communication, NFC).
(7) Data input/output (I/O) interface (contact C7): the contact being the data interface of the SIM card, for with the terminals together to carry out the internal information transmission communication of the SIM card.
(8) USB—(contact C8): the contact being a reserved interface for implementing the communication between the SIM card and USB interface.
At present, with respect the abovementioned 8 contacts (interfaces) of the SIM card, 5 of the contacts are mainly used, and the contact C4 or C8 is reserved to a high speed interface of the USB, the contact C6 is reserved to NFC.
At present, SIM card usually adopts USB interface as a high speed interface, USB is mainly divided into USB2.0 and USB1.1 standard. Wherein the transmission rate of USB1.1 standard can reach 12 Mbps theoretically, while the transmission rate of USB2.0 standard can reach 480 Mbps, it is by the aid of both contacts C4 and C8 on the SIM card when the communication based on these two standards is implemented.
The solution of USB set-card interface (Inter Chip USB, IC-USB) is the high speed SIM card standard established by European telecommunications standard institute (European Telecommunications Standards Institute, ETSI), in ETSI TS 102,600 there is defined the interface characteristic of IC-USB, while in ISO 7816-12 there is defined the electric interface of IC-USB and operation process of the same. At present, the rate of IC-USB supports 12 Mbps, and the maximum power consumption is required less than 80 mA. However IC-USB is an international standard, but since it supports the communication flat-form or terminals driven by IC-USB Host and IC-USB and it is not used extensively still, resulting in the related technology of the standard developing relative slowly. And the rate of 12 Mbps defined in the standard cannot meet the requirement to the width of the band needed by multimedia, furthermore it can produce higher power consumption and can increase the complexity degree of the software protocol when the technology is implemented, and since the system resources of the mobile terminal itself are very limited, this technology cannot be well applied to the mobile terminal.
In addition to SIM card, the abovementioned problem also exists when other smart cards communicate with a main control device such as terminals.
As to the problem in the related art that the smart card communicates with the main control device with low communication efficiency, high power consumption and high complexity degree, an effective solution has not yet been proposed at present.